1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a band to prevent sweat from dripping from a wearer's forehead into his or her eyes and onto his or her face.
More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable-size sweatband with an integrally formed channel to catch sweat dripping down a wearer's forehead and direct it to behind the wearer's ears.
2. Background Art
Sweatbands currently on the market are made of a stretchy cotton and polyester material. The band becomes saturated with sweat making it uncomfortable to wear and functional for only a short period of time. After the band becomes saturated with sweat, it must be taken off and wrung out or replaced with a dry sweatband.
The present invention addresses these and other drawbacks and disadvantages or prior sweatbands.